End of Dominion
Impatient with the speed at which his armies were conquering the western lands, Tempus requested an audience with the Precursors in order to increase his power. Background Following the events at the Castle of the Blessed, Tempus returned to Féarthailte City to capitalize on the weakened west. With both the Feather of Rí and the Book of Artifacts in his possession Tempus was able to locate many of the gods hiding in Uroda. Knowing that the combined forces of the Lanista League could potentially pull back a victory from the conquest, it was suicide to allow Divine Favoritism to influence their troops. Knowing he did not have enough time nor the strength to take on the remaining gods of the world Tempus asked the Precursors for an audience, to which they accepted. Tempus was transported to the Void where he spoke to the Precursors. When he asked for additional power the Precursors explained to him that he had all the power they were capable of giving him. Knowing this Tempus made a proposition, that if the four gods would access their power through Tempus, he would become stronger at no expense to their power. The Precursors were skeptical since this would allow Tempus to control and limit their influence. Tempus assured them that should he betray one god the others would notice and could act promptly. The Precursors agreed and shifted their link with the Primal Reservoir from being directly connected to them to them being linked to it through Tempus. Their concerns about Tempus were correct. Immediately upon receiving the link, Tempus severed it, completely removing the connection both he and the Precursors had with the Primal Reservoir. The Precursors were de-powered and became mortal alongside Tempus. At this point the Precursors were consumed by a blind rage and attempted to attack Tempus who easily stopped them with the powers of Suumer. Since the powers that had summoned Tempus to the void were no longer present Tempus was returned Féarthailte City. Knowing the world would be thrown out of balance and the Primordial Dragons would attempt to invoke the apocalypse, he knew he had his chance to reconnect to the Primal Reservoir before the link to it was lost forever. Without his powers over the elements of creation however the task was perilous. Tempus vied to return to the Northern Abyss on back of V'alen to consult with the Godhand. The Godhand was silent for their entire meeting as Tempus explained what had occurred at the Castle of the Blessed. Tempus then asked the Godhand for his assistance in retrieving Sule's Scepter from the House of the Demogorgon to which the Godhand agreed. When the duo arrived on the back of V'alen they were greeted politely by a demon named Vade. Vade asked them why they had traveled all the way to the House of the Demogorgon. The Godhand not favoring words attempted to strike down Vade and the two entered battle. While Vade was distracted by the Godhand, Tempus sneaked past and enter the House of the Demogorgon. Inside he could hear the sound of water boiling. When he entered the grandiose kitchen he encountered Misha Kuro, wearing only an apron. The prominent entertainer was shocked to see the unfamiliar face and threw the water at him. The water scalded his mortal face but he reacted without pain. Knowing full well that he would need Vade to show him where the scepter was hidden he pulled out a frost iron blade and pressed it to Misha's neck. When they both exited the House of the Demogorgon, Vade had finished up with the Godhand. Despite his regeneration the Godhand stood no chance against Vade's power and collapsed. Tempus told Vade that he would spare Misha's life should he show him Sule's Scepter. Vade disagreed and Misha's neck was slit. Furious Vade and Tempus began to duel. Vade was powerful but the powers of Suumer, alongside the artifacts Tempus had amassed and the frost iron dagger allowed Tempus to gain the upperhand. Tempus asked again for Sule's Scepter and upon Vade receiving a fatal wound through his throat would never know. Knowing he had very little time before the apocalypse would begin Tempus used his limited knowledge of necromancy to resurrect the recently deceased, utilizing the Godhand's collapsed body as a living sacrifice. Vade and Misha Kuro were brought back to the mortal plain. Vade was powerless to resist Tempus due to him being a demon and demons summoned through necromancy had to obey their summoners every whim. At this point Misha, with only her apron, fled from the House of the Demogorgon and into the dark forests surrounding it. Tempus commanded Vade to retrieve the scepter, which he did. He went into the basement of the house and used his blood to open the undercroft. Within the undercroft was countless gold and many artifacts of historic value but the gem of it all was Sule's Scepter. With the scepter finally within his grasps Tempus restored his link to the Primal Reservoir and stopped the apocalypse. Despite his link being restored Tempus would only have full control over the powers of life, until he would retrieve the other Precursor artifacts. Done with Vade, Tempus banished him removing the necromancy that kept his soul within the mortal plain. With a smile Vade returned to the infernal dimension taking the House of the Demogorgon alongside him. Tempus was unable to escape the vortex that consumed the house and awoke within the infernal dimension. Category:Tempus